Dark Desires
by BlackRoseGuardian
Summary: Summary inside R&R plz!


_Dark Desires_

**_Warning: This is a yaoi, a very EXPLICIT yaoi if I do say so myself. If you don't like then don't read and NO flames._**

_**Summary: Eighteen year old Yugi Mouto is caught up in the rain on a stormy night. He has no choice but to find refuge before he is stranded on the side of the road. He comes across a seemingly abandon house or so he thought…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

* * *

><p><em>It was a dark and stormy night when Yugi was driving back home from a party. The rain was beating down on the window shield as he tried to keep calm and watch his surroundings as his eyes widen each time he saw a flash of lightning following a clash of thunder that rattled him and the car after every bang.<em>

"_Damn it…" he muttered under his breath his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he focused on the road, eyes darting every which way. Another streak of lightning lit the sky, only giving a few seconds for Yugi to prepare for the next crack of thunder._

"_**BOOM"**_

"_I have to pull over soon…" he thought. The weather wasn't the worst of it though. Looking down, Yugi noticed that the gas gauge was nearing empty. If he didn't find somewhere to stop for the night, he will run out of gas and be stuck on the side of the road. A few more minutes of driving and another shock of lightning tore through the sky, but this time for the good. Not far off, there was a house that looked to be the perfect place to pull over for the night. It wasn't long when Yugi pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. After grabbing his bag, Yugi got out and rushed over to the porch. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again, but the only answer he got was a rumble of thunder and the hissing of the wind. Trying the door knob and finding that it was unlocked, he opened the door with a resounding c-c-creeeaaaakkkk throughout the seemingly abandon house. He walks inside and shuts the door. If only he would have looked up into the nearby window, he might have rethought ever going inside if he'd seen the two pairs of glowing red eyes…_

_Yugi begins to wonder around the quiet house. The house is decked out in a gothic like style. There is a fireplace, two black couches, and a decent sized glass coffee table. He decides to check out the rest of the bottom floor in the morning and makes his way upstairs. The staircase groans slightly as he walks up, but he ignores it. As he reaches the top floor, he notices that there are three doors. He walks over to the door on the right and sees that it appears to be a study. He closes the door and goes over to the door on the left. This time he finds a bathroom. He checks to see if there was any running water and smiles since there was hot water as well. He begins to undress as he waits for the tub to fill and looks at himself in the mirror. He sees pale skin and vibrant purple eyes staring back at him. _

_Moving away from the mirror, he walks over to the bathtub and turns the water off. But something was off that he had yet to notice. Instead of his reflection disappearing when he walked away, it stayed in place and seemed to follow his every moment. Instead of youngish features, the image was sharper, older and mischievous red eyes gleamed with intent as a smirk adorned the reflections lips. Yugi lets out a delighted moan as his skin comes into contact with the steamy water. He closes his eyes and a sigh passes through his lips. His mind begins to wonder as he thinks about how long it had been since he had touched himself. His right hand comes up from the water and begins to rub and pull on his nipples, while his left goes in between his legs to caress his erection. He lets out a pleased sound as his hand runs farther down to his twitching hole. He barely pushes it inside of him and he's screaming out his completion. Trying to catch his breath, he washes away any traces of his erotica and finishes his bath. Getting out, drying off, and donning a long shirt over his body, Yugi proceeds toward the last door down the hall. And throughout his entire time in the bathroom, he was unknown to the now disappearing reflection within the mirror…_

* * *

><p><em>Yugi approaches the door and opens it. Walking inside he sees a very large bed covered in black and red silky sheets. But then he notices something strange. There are candles lit around the room, giving off an eerie feel. The candles drip red wax indicating they had been lit for some time now. Almost as if someone was waiting for him… Yugi begins to back away and attempts to get out of the room when the door shuts with a resounding click and the candles flicker in and out of focus. He jumps when he realizes that he's trapped. Then all of the candles go out in one swift "whoooosssshhh!" Yugi can hear his heart in his ears as fear takes a hold of his body. Then he feels something touch him and he cries out in fright. <em>

"_Such a naughty boy."_

"_Yes, a naughty boy indeed."_

"_Maybe we should punish him."_

"_You're right, naughty boys such as him should indeed be punished."_

"_W-w-who's there?" Yugi stutters out._

"_The owners of this house of course."_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone lived here, I-I thought it was abandon."_

"_Oh, it's definitely not abandon, boy. Doing such a dirty thing in a stranger's house deserves to be disciplined, don't you think Yami?"_

"_Of course, Atem."_

"_I'm sorry I'll leave-"_

"_No you won't."_

"_It's storming, you have no transportation, and we're not letting you leave either." Then the candles were set ablaze again, but this time they were brighter and cast shadows on every inch off the room. In front of Yugi stood two males; one that looked like an exact duplicate of him only older and taller, while the other was bronze skinned. But it didn't matter they both resembled him in some way. The most unsettling feature of them was their deep, crimson orbs that seemed to stare right through his soul. _

"_Why so far away? Don't you want to lay with us Little One?"_

"_I think he's frighten, Yami."_

"_What's so scary about us? Beside the fact that we aren't exactly of this world, I think we're pretty okay guys, Atem."_

"_W-what do you mean not exactly of this wolrd?"_

"_Maybe it would be better for you to understand if we show you."_

_The two males known as Yami and Atem began to walk towards Yugi and each gently grabbed one of his hands before he could react. They lift his hands up to their mouth and let him touch their teeth. Their front teeth felt normal, but when he felt a little off to the side, he felt them. They were pointed and sharp, almost like fangs…_

"_Y-You're v-v-vampires…"_

"_Yes." They said at the same time. Yugi swallows and tries to keep his fear in check._

"_Are you going to kill me…?"_

"_No." His pale version spoke._

"_We're not going to take your life silly boy. Actually, we're going to take care of you." Atem added_

"_W-what?"_

"_We've been waiting for you for a long time, Yugi." Yami whispered._

"_But I don't know who you guys even are. How do you know me?"_

"_You're our mate. We've been waiting for you for many years. You are the missing piece to our puzzle." _

"_But I-I can't stay with you, I need to go back to my family and friends."_

"_We're not unreasonable child. I tell you what, we have you for the night, and then we will let you go on your way. But don't think we won't be coming for you. We finally found you and we won't be letting you go." Atem spoke._

"_Do we have a deal?" The vampires spoke in unison._

"…_Yes…"_

_Before Yugi knew it, he was lying on his back on the massive bed. He looks up at the two beings on top of him and begins to feel at ease. Yami and Atem begin to run their hands all over his body; each taking a turn exploring the boy's body. Each tender touch leaves behind a trail of fire that goes straight to his groin. The two entities lean down and take a nipple into their mouths; rolling their tongues over the sensitive nubs and lightly biting down. Yugi arches into their ministrations and lets out a cry of pleasure. The vampires smirk as they pull away to look down at the quivering mess they created. _

"_Yugi get on your knees for us." Atem said. Yugi does as told, though a bit slowly. He's on his knees with the two vampires on either side of him. He looks up at them and tilts his hand in wonder. _

"_Suck." Atem and Yami commanded in unison; their hard cocks standing at full attention and waiting on him to begin. Both were long and thick with pre-cum starting to drip down their shafts. Yugi grabs their erections in each of his hands and calms his nerves. He laps at the heads, tasting the sticky cum that brings him a steady flow to drink. He licks the base and finally takes one of them into his mouth. Yami moans in delight and tries not to buck into the willing youth's mouth in fear of hurting him. Yugi pulls away, but keeps his hand moving as he gives Atem the same treatment and getting a similar reaction. It's not long before Yugi has both of their impressive lengths in his mouth and taking as much of them as he can. Yami and Atem each have a hand in Yugi's hair and gaze down upon him, their breathing heavy and their fangs gleaming. Yugi begins to hum around their dicks; the vampires no longer being able to take it. _

"_Enough…" They push Yugi back onto the bed and spread his legs. Slicking their fingers with an unknown substance, they both prepare Yugi to take them both inside of him. After deeming him stretched enough, they get off the bed and take Yugi with them. Atem is in front of Yugi while Yami is behind him, both holding him up. Yami is first to push inside of Yugi's twitching hole then Atem. They wait for Yugi to get used to being penetrated by two cocks as he leans onto Yami for support. _

"_M-m-move." There was no need to hesitate as they begin to move together, causing sensations of pleasure to course through their bodies. Yami and Atem grip Yugi's thighs, spreading them farther apart and leaving bruises in their wake. Yugi screams in ecstasy as the vampires strike his sweet spot over and over again. He holds onto Atem as they take him on the ride of his life. It's not long before Yugi throws his head back and releases a silent scream as his essence spills forth and coats his body as well as Atem's. Harder and faster Yami and Atem go with Yugi barely holding on, as the sound of flesh on flesh fills the room. Soon the two vampires are buried deep within Yugi to the hilt and unleash their passions inside of him. They throw their heads back and moan, as Yugi lets out small sounds of bliss from being filled to the brim with cum. Atem and Yami lean down and gently bite into Yugi's neck; drops of blood freely flowing down his porcelain skin. Yugi begins to fade in and out of sleep before finally being claimed by the realm of dreams. _

_Yami and Atem pull out of Yugi and made their way back towards the bed. They lie down and hold Yugi close to their bodies. Kissing Yugi and then each other, they fall asleep content with one thought going through their minds: "This time we won't let you get away little one, we will find you no matter where you hide…"_


End file.
